Sabrina
Sabrina (ナツメ, Natsume) is the Saffron City Gym Leader and is an adept user of -type Pokémon. She gave the Marsh Badge to trainers able to defeat her. Biography Games Sabrina, in the games, was a far less complex character than her Anime personification. She was first seen in the original Red and Blue games, as the Saffron City Gym Leader. When defeated, the player received the Marsh Badge along with a TM. In the Generation I games the player received TM46 (Psywave) and in the Generation III games, TM04 (Calm Mind). After Sabrina's defeat in HeartGold and SoulSilver, she was found at Olivine Port on Fridays, ready to give out her PokéGear number. She was at Olivine Port on Mondays, and could be called for a rematch on Sundays between 10 a.m. and 8 p.m. In Black and White 2, Sabrina is an actress who appears in the "Magical Kingdom's Mysterious Doors" series of scripts; she also makes an appearance at the PWT. Anime Season 1: Indigo League In the anime, Sabrina was represented by two personalities; one that was cold and emotionless and another playful and just wanted to make friends. The playful personality represented the youth of Sabrina. Ash challenged Sabrina to a Gym Battle, but Sabrina summoned Abra and made it use Teleport. It eventually evolved into a Kadabra, such a powerful opponent that it was impossible for Ash to defeat her. Upon his defeat, he and his friends were shrunk into doll-sized people by Sabrina. Just before the three trainers could be squashed to death, they were rescued by an unknown man, who informed them that the only way to defeat Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon was by using -type Pokémon. After making a trip to Lavender Town and befriending a Haunter, Ash again challenged Sabrina. The Haunter he needed to help him was often disappearing at critical moments, causing a loss again to Sabrina and Brock and Misty being turned into dolls. There they met Sabrina's mother, who had also been transformed into a doll. The mysterious man that had saved Ash was revealed to be the father of Sabrina, and after a conversation with him Ash once again challenged Sabrina. This time around Haunter decided to come to the battle, though instead of fighting, he began to play with Sabrina, causing her to laugh. Sabrina's Kadabra was unable to battle due to their psychic connection, leaving Ash the victor. Sabrina was reunited with her family and the Haunter stayed with her. With this development, Ash received his Marsh Badge. Manga In Pokémon Adventures, Sabrina served as a gym leader in Saffron City and also as a member of the Team Rocket Triad along with Koga and Lt. Surge. Yellow Arc Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket, including the Team Rocket Triad. Sprites Pokémon In Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Psychic-type Tournament ;Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament ;Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!) Pokémon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Anime In Pokémon Origins Manga In the series Pokémon Adventures Sabrina was an executive for Team Rocket along with Lt. Surge and Koga. She fought Red to prevent him from interfering, but as usual, it resulted in failure. Current Released Voice Actresses *'English:' Lisa Ortiz *'Japanese:' Kae Araki *'German: '''Anke Korte *'Portuguese (Brazil): Fernanda Bulara *'Spanish: '''Adelaida Lopez *'Iberian Spanish: 'Dulce Guerrero Episode appearances Videos Trivia *Sabrina's name in Japanese (夏目, ''Natsume) means jujube, a type of date, native to China, Korea, and India. *Though Sabrina's hair color has been officially identified as dark green in the anime, a variety of her appearances have her hair blue, black, or even purple. *Sabrina's name may come from a popular show Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. This is because Sabrina is a psychic type trainer and is a psychic herself. *She also slightly have the word ''abra'' or ''brain''''' in her name. *Sabrina had the old Hime style haircut back in the days of Generation 1, 2 and 3. Now she slightly resembles Mindy from Yugioh GX or Jun from Chance Pop Session. *In her Generation IV artwork, Sabrina is wearing bracelets that glow in certain sections. These bracelets may be power inhibitors to keep her psychic powers under control. *Her Japanese name is the same name of a game company. *She is the only Gym Leader to appear in Gen IV to get a completely different in-battle sprite in Gen V. *Sabrina somewhat resembles Sailor Mars from the ''Sailor Moon ''anime. **Coincidentally, Sailor Mars also had psychic powers. *Both Sabrina and Akiza Izinski from Yugioh 5D's have the same origin story as both girls had psychic powers and both their respective parents were forced away by their daughters. *In the manga, she is one of the 3 Team Rocket execute Gym Leaders of Kanto, along with Lt. Surge and Koga. Gallery Sabrina 2.png|Sabrina's classic appearance. 092701570.png Sabrina...Something.jpg Young_Sabrina.jpg|Young Sabrina Scary_Sabrina.jpg Psychically_Linked.jpg Sabrina's_Family.jpg|Sabrina's family Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Team Rocket Category:Villains Category:Generation V Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Minor Characters